Sweet Silent Ice
by TigerTantrum
Summary: Anna has been feeling strange around her sister, Elsa, for a time now. When Elsa kisses Anna, then runs off, how will this effect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _This is my first frozen fanfic, please be gentle. Or you know, not, if you're into that. I DON'T OWN FROZEN (am I really supposed to put these I see them everywhere w.e. hope you enjoy!) _

* * *

A few months after Elsa was crowned queen of Arendelle, something started stirring in the pit of my stomach. Due to all of that lost time, I felt like me and Elsa should spend some time together. Friendly time. Sisterly time... Right?

It all started the day Kristoff kissed me while all three of us were out in town. Not only was I green faced in disgust for a reason I didn't know, I could see Elsa looking at us from a few feet away. At first, her eyes were wide in surprise. Then, something flashed in them. I thought it could be jealousy, but jealous why? Because she hadn't been courted yet? Men from different corners of the world tried to court her, but she said they all had something wrong with them. "He smelled." or "He had a weird face." Either way, she looked jealous seeing Kristoff kiss me. But why?

I remember Elsa turning and running away before she could see me push him off of me. Kristoff looked puzzled as I stuck my tongue out and wiped it violently with my sleeve, gagging and turning away from him. Kristoff not only smelt like reindeer, but he tasted like it too. Not only that, even the image of kissing him smelling like chocolate still made me feel funny. Not a good funny, either. After that, me and Kristoff decided to stay really good friends. I tried explaining to Elsa what happened, but she looked tense with her eyes at her feet.

"I don't know why you felt sick either, Anna. And no, I was not jealous, so drop it." Elsa slammed her bedroom door closed before I could say anything else, this an immediate indication she wanted to be left alone. But here we are today, and there's a strange tension between me and my sister that hangs in the air when I hug her, or cuddle with her when I have nightmares, or when we even stand next to each other. I can almost taste the cloud hanging in the air. So now, I walk through the halls of the castle silently, knowing Elsa was in one of her moods again. Still, when I walked into her in the painting gallery, I smiled and felt the strange flutters of butterflies burst into my chest. I walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder from her place on the antique couch that sat under a painting of Joan of Arc.

"Elsa?" I fell over the arm of the couch, my head landing in her lap under a book she was reading. Elsa gasped, moving her book aside to look at me. A deep blush bloomed up her neck and colored her cheeks.

"Oh, A-Anna," Elsa stuttered, looking down at me and swallowing hard. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say hi, silly." I looked up into her eyes and giggled, feeling my heart beat just slightly faster at the contact between me and my sister. Elsa nodded, looking around.

"Anna, listen, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Elsa sat me up, holding onto my shoulders, her hands a little colder than usual. She sighed, her breath shaking as she put her hands in her lap.

"Anna... I've been feeling... strange, for lack of a better word, toward you lately. And, I do not know how to tell you just how I feel without risking both of us finding trouble in it..." Elsa gulped, her eyes now glued to the floor. I stared her down, waiting for her to continue in her dense revelation. The temperature in the room dropped as Elsa clenched her eyes tightly, running a free hand through her wild hair. "Anna..." Elsa quickly planted her gaze on me, then took my face in her ice cold hands and kissed me right on the lips. I squirmed, my heart pounding as I felt the blood rush directly into my cheeks. I tried to push Elsa away, but she closed her eyes tighter and shoved me back down onto the couch, straddling my hips and grinding into me. I held back a moan, now losing myself into Elsa and wrapping my arms around her neck. But then, it stopped. She pulled back, quickly; too quickly. I whimpered as Elsa shook her head and backed away from me, her luscious blue eyes almost trembling in fear.

"No, no." She whispered, scrambling off the couch and running down the hall toward her room. "Elsa, wait!" I called after her, but the clicking of her heels had already drowned in the emptiness of the castle's hallways.

* * *

**A/N**: DUN DUN DUN. Dun dun. dun. dun. Next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Y'ALL I AM SOOOOOO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! With school and benchmarks and junk I just couldn't find the time. But yeah, here it is! *confetti* this will unfortunately be the last chapter in this story *sad awes in background* yes yes i know, but be happy! I gave all of you sweet peeps a big beefy frick frack chapter to put frosting on the cake! Yay! So, sit back, enjoy, grab a hot cup of tea and enjoy!~~ 3 -Tiger _

* * *

A few days passed after what had happened in the painting gallery, and since then Elsa hasn't come out of her room. When I walked past it, it seemed like it was blowing cold air at me. I just wanted to know why she kissed me. With so much passion with so much… need.

I lay in my bed, my hair still in two braids from the day before- having not gotten a lot of sleep for it to mess up. Thunder boomed outside, and I jumped in fright in unison of the lightning striking. I was afraid Elsa was still mad at me, or whatever she was- and she wouldn't let me in her room for any reason, let alone_ comfort_. I decided to try anyway.

I crept to her room in the dark hallways, my only source of light a small candle I brought with me and the often strikes of lightning that showed Elsa's room coming up on my left. I rushed into her chamber just as another explosion of thunder boomed through to my chest; my eyes wide as I slammed her door behind me and pressed my back up against it. I panted, Elsa sitting up in her bed and staring at me with the same feared expression on her face as I had.

I ran over to the bed, climbing in with Elsa as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly to her slightly chilled frame, pulling the covers up to our necks and closing her eyes tightly. I buried my face in her neck, shivering into the sudden cool sensation I was brought from being so close to Elsa. I felt my heart pick up pace, Elsa's breath shaking as she looked down at me with scared eyes, her arms pulling me closer into her frame.

I really hoped she was feeling what I was feeling right now. Now Elsa's body was cold and I mean cold like Olaf's hugs cold; he was made of snow, but it made you warm inside. Except- Elsa made me feel a different warm. A warm so warm in fact, that I thought my heart was going to burst.

With my breath on Elsa's neck, my panting long since calmed, I traced my lips over her throat, giving the spot of sensitive flesh a gentle kiss. Elsa gasped, flinching slightly at the sudden contact between us.

She took my hand, bringing it up above the covers. I watched her closely, shyly meeting her lustful gaze. She took my finger into her cool palm, slipping the length of it into her mouth and rolling it around her wet tongue. I let out a shaking exhale, Elsa closing her eyes and pulling my entire finger into her mouth up to the knuckle, sucking gently and moaning softly. I felt a warm coiling in my stomach as Elsa looked into my eyes with darkened orbs, her flushed lips releasing the extension of my finger with a sharp inhale of breath. I looked deeply into her eyes, taking her face in the hand she had just assaulted and kissing her deeply, Elsa gasping in pleasure into my blushing lips and taking my hips in her hands, rolling me over onto my back and fitting herself between my legs. I spread my knees around her waist, wrapping my legs tightly around her bottom as she ground hard down into my center with her own, both of us groaning at the sudden friction.

I felt Elsa pull away from me, her cold breath on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at her with my arms wrapped tightly around her neck. I watched a tear slowly roll down her cheek, then turn to ice against her flawless skin.

"Anna..." Elsa desperately whispered into the air, brushing a strand of fiery orange hair behind the blushed cartilage of my ear. "_Please_, tell me you've wanted me as much as I've needed you." She practically moaned, making me bite my lip in response and nod quickly, kissing her again as she sighed in pleasure again into my eager mouth.

She then threw the covers down off of our bodies and onto the floor, flipping me onto my back and biting my lower lip, taking the collar of my night gown into her hands and tearing it straight down the middle, making my body flush in even more excitement.

"Elsa..." I moaned as she bit hard against my neck, taking my hips into her icey hands and grinding herself into me, nibbling my ear lobe mercilessly. She gave a low moan as I cupped her breasts into my hands, reaching up her short night gown (that was also made of ice) and kneading gentley at the soft flesh. I fought to find a way to take the gown off without tearing it, not only for the reason of Elsa getting mad at me but also because I'm probably too weak to anyway.

Elsa noticed my frustration, giggling softly and melting the dress off while looking into my eyes. I blushed, Elsa kissing my nose as she took my hand in hers.

"Here, Anna. I want you to touch me here." Elsa maneuvered my hand down toward her navel, her voice very low. I gulped, feeling my heart flutter as the tips of my shaking fingers touched a small patch of damp, curly hair. Elsa bucked her hips toward my fingers, shivering and gasping while she sucked on her bottom lip to try and keep noise in. I blushed very hard, my hand jolting back at the surprise of just how wet Elsa was down there. She kissed my nose, whispering soothing things into my ear as she guided my tense hand back to the soaking spot between her legs.

She navigated my hand to the inside of her nether folds, beginning to move her hips slowly against my palm and moaning softly as she sucked her lip. I tangled my fingers in her hair, my own arousal seeping through my undergarments and hitting just on my thighs before Elsa noticed,smirking devilishly. She dipped down, removing my drenched panties and bringing them up to her nose, inhailing my scent and closing her eyes, releasing her breath shakily as she put the garment between her teeth.

"Oh, Anna. I knew you were going to smell like chocolate." Elsa moaned into my mouth, capturing my swollen lips in hers as I felt her pinch my freckled nipples between icey cold fingers. I moaned loudly, the contrast between Elsa's freezing skin to my burning hot skin was absolutley heavenly.

She took my hips back into her hands, positioning her blonde curls over my red ones and pressing down, both of us moaning at the sudden contact of our throbbing centers. Elsa began to rock her hips down into me, taking the backs of my knees in her hands and pushing them toward my shoulders, spreading me open further. This made the pleasure grow further, my toes curling and my back arching up into Elsa. She rocked against me harder, piercing my lip with her teeth and licking up the small drop of blood that made its way down to my chin. I looked up at her with lustfilled eyes, Elsa returning the pleasure-striken expression.

"A-Anna," Elsa stuttered out, making me moan in response. She was so sexy when she looked like this. "I love you."

"I love you too!" I barley made out, taking Elsa's cheeks in my hands and feeling a strange, very_ very _tight sensation start to coil in the pit of my belly.

"E-Elsa!" I screamed out, feeling the most euphoric thing I have ever felt. It even felt better than when chocolate first hits my tongue, or when the gates first opened again. Elsa rocked even harder and even faster into me after I screamed, her own scream coming soon after.

"Anna!" She kissed me deeply, starting to slow her thrusts after hitting her peak. "_Fuck_..." She whispered into my lips, Elsas use of a dirty word making me shiver. Or... Wait, it's cold in here. Very cold. I shifted my head to look outside, Elsa moving to my neck and kissing it gentley.

But to my surprise, the room had been blanketed in a thin layer of snow, the ceiling still shedding the flakes of white powder like light rose petals that fell all around us. I giggled, Elsa looking up from my neck and at the ceiling, a flake landing on her nose. She began to giggle with me, taking my face in her hand and sighing peacefully.

"I'm sorry about-" Elsa looked around the room, the snow now coming to a slower pace. I giggled again, Elsa smiling. "You know, the snow."

"It's okay, baby. I like it. It's beautiful." I took a strand of Elsas hair that fell from her head due to our intense love making, brushing it behind her ear. "Not as beautiful as you."

Elsa looked down, blushing and smiling shyly. I kissed her cheek, Elsa bending down to my ear. "I love you." She whispered. I took in a deep breath, nodding and exhailing in relief.

"I love you too," I yawned. "Elsa." I felt my eyes begin to droop. Elsa smiled down at me lovingly, pulling the covers back over us and laying next to me.

"Goodnight, my love." Elsa whispered, and before she could get completley comfortable, I cuddled into her chest and burried my face in her neck. I felt Elsa wrap an arm around me tightly, bringing my body close to hers. She sighed contently, kissing my forehead before I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, embraced by a light snow and the only person I wanted to be embraced by for years. And finally she was here. Mine.


End file.
